idealcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
Amethyst is purple quartz. Deep strong purple amethyst is the most valuable. Amethyst can be one of the most rewarding gemstones for the price since large, vivid colored stones are very available in fine and medium range jewelry. It is not uncommon to find very large (over 10ct.), fine amethyst pieces, so it is worth a look. Amethyst is common at every level of quality, from rough crystals to beads and cabochons in casual jewelry, to very fine gemstones that command thousands of dollars in fine jewelry. It is all amethyst, so when shopping it is important to understand the chararcteristics that define the different classes of quality. The Most Valuable Amethyst: The most valuable amethyst is a deep intense color of purple, has perfect clarity, a perfect cut, and is large in size (over 10 carats). Clarity: One of the most important indicators of an amethyst”s value is its clarity. Clarity refers to the amount of inclusions, or internal flaws inside the stone. The more inclusions there are, the less sparkly the amethyst. Learn more about How CLARITY affects the value of an amethyst Color: The characteristic that best determines valuable amethyst from average is the intensity and depth of its color. Although a light purple “rose of france” amethyst was also popular at one time, intense, rich vibrant shades are usually more valuable than dull pale colors. Learn more about How COLOR affects the value of an amethyst Cut: The quality of the cut of the amethyst has a large impact on its value. Most faceted amethyst gemstones on the market have okay cuts, but it is rare tof ind a perfect cuts. The same quality stone with a perfect cut will be worth many times the value of a medicore-cut amethyst. Learn more about How CUT affects the value of an amethyst Size: The size of an amethyst also affects its value, though not by as much as it often does with gemstones because large peices of quality amethyst are relatively available. Learn more about How SIZE affects the value of an amethyst Uniqueness: Amethyst often has natural color zoning inside the crystal, special patterns or inclusions that make a peice look interesting. Sometimes to collectors or fine jewellers, such quirks give a gemstone more character and can make it more valuable. Learn more about how uniqueness in amethyst affects its value. See some pictures and read about how How UNIQUENESS affects the value of an amethyst Treatments and Imitations: Amethyst, especially dark amethyst is commonly the result of heat treatment. Amethyst can also be imitated by other substances such as glass. Read here to learn about Amethyst treatments and synthetics and how to tell the difference. Meaning and Symbology: Amethyst is a very important gemstone in mythology and symbology. It is used extensively for its healing and beneficial properties. Learn more about Amethyst meaning and symbology to see if it”s something you relate to. Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz often used in jewelry. The name comes from the Ancient Greek ἀ a- ("not") and μέθυστος methustos ("intoxicated"), a reference to the belief that the stone protected its owner from drunkenness; the ancient Greeks and Romans wore amethyst and made drinking vessels of it in the belief that it would prevent intoxication. It is one of several forms of quartz. Amethyst is the traditional birthstone for February. Mythology The Greek word "amethystos" may be translated as "not drunken", from Greek a-, "not" + methustos, "intoxicated".12 Amethyst was considered to be a strong antidote against drunkenness, which is why wine goblets were often carved from it. In Greek mythology, Dionysus, the god of intoxication, and of wine, was pursuing a maiden named Amethystos, who refused his affections. Amethystos prayed to the gods to remain chaste, a prayer which the goddess Artemis answered, transforming her into a white stone. Humbled by Amethystos's desire to remain chaste, Dionysus poured wine over the stone as an offering, dyeing the crystals purple. Variations of the story include that Dionysus had been insulted by a mortal and swore to slay the next mortal who crossed his path, creating fierce tigers to carry out his wrath. The mortal turned out to be a beautiful young woman, Amethystos, who was on her way to pay tribute to Artemis. Her life was spared by Artemis, who transformed the maiden into a statue of pure crystalline quartz to protect her from the brutal claws. Dionysus wept tears of wine in remorse for his action at the sight of the beautiful statue. The god's tears then stained the quartz purple.13 Another variation involves the titan Rhea presenting Dionysus with the amethyst stone to preserve the wine-drinker's sanity.14 editGeographic distribution Amethyst is produced in abundance from the state of Minas Gerais in Brazil where it occurs in large geodes within volcanic rocks. Many of the hollow agates of southwestern Brazil and Uruguay contain a crop of amethyst crystals in the interior. Artigas, Uruguay and neighboring Brazilian state Rio Grande do Sul are large world producers exceeding in quantity Minas Gerais, as well as Mato Grosso, Espirito Santo, Bahia, and Ceará states, all amethyst producers of importance in Brazil. It is also found and mined in South Korea. The largest opencast amethyst vein in the world is in Maissau, Lower Austria. Much fine amethyst comes from Russia, especially from near Mursinka in the Ekaterinburg district, where it occurs in drusy cavities in granitic rocks. Many localities in south India yield amethyst. One of the largest global amethyst producers is Zambia in southern Africa with an annual production of about 1000 tonnes. Category Mineral variety Chemical formula Silica (silicon dioxide, SiO2) Identification Color Purple, violet Crystal habit 6-sided prism ending in 6-sided pyramid (typical) Crystal system rhombohedral class 32 Twinning Dauphine law, Brazil law, and Japan law Cleavage None Fracture Conchoidal Mohs scale hardness 7–lower in impure varieties Luster Vitreous/glossy Streak White Diaphaneity Transparent to translucent Specific gravity 2.65 constant; variable in impure varieties Optical properties Uniaxial (+) Refractive index nω = 1.543–1.553 nε = 1.552–1.554 Birefringence +0.009 (B-G interval) Pleochroism None Melting point 1650±75 °C Solubility insoluble in common solvents Other characteristics